Manamune
|type = Legendary |effects = +20 attack damage +350 mana +7 mana regeneration |passive = Unique: 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. Unique: On hit, you gain +1 maximum mana (maximum +1000 maximum mana). 3 second cooldown. Unique: On cast, you gain +4 maximum mana (contributes to same maximum). 3 second cooldown. |menu = Attack > Damage Magic > Mana Magic > Mana Regen |buy = 2110g (700g) |sell = 1547g |code = 3004 }} Manamune is a legendary item in League of Legends.Mamamune's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (995g) ** (390g) ** (400g) **205g * (415g) *700g Similar Items * Notes * gives 1 attack damage per 50 mana. With its flat 20 bonus attack damage, it provides as much attack damage as a at 1250 mana. Taking into account how much costs, it is less efficient than a until 1878 mana, although it does help with early game mana issues. *Multiple will not stack their mana-based attack damage, as that is a unique passive. While is effective with for stats, its mana bonus does not stack with 's, nor does that of . *By building a full set of items giving mana—a maxed , a maxed , , , and —it is possible to acquire a total of 3200 bonus mana (without factoring the natural mana of the champion), which will grant a total of 64 bonus attack damage with . *Assuming you are attacking every three seconds and using an ability every three seconds, the 1000-mana unique passive takes 10 minutes to max. *Toggle abilities with short cooldowns such as and will not proc the mana increase. Trivia *The name "Manamune" is a reference to the legendary swordsmith , who is widely regarded as Japan's greatest swordsmith. *The was created accidentally by Alowicious Chucat while he was working with a blueprint for a different item. *Manamune has an enormous resemblance to the blade from the . Patch History , , and now display their current bonus mana again. V1.0.0.123: *Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. V1.0.0.102: *Mana conversion percent increased to 2% from 1.5%. V1.0.0.101: * Combine cost increased to 700. Total cost is now 2110. * Unique passive conversion percent dropped to 1.5% from 2%. * Unique passive changed to: Each time you attack, you gain one maximum mana (3 second cooldown). Each time you use an ability, you gain four maximum mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus caps at 1000. V1.0.0.100: Added. * ** Recipe: + + 500 gold. ** + 350 mana. ** + 7 mana regeneration per 5 seconds. ** + 20 Attack Damage. ** Unique passive: 2% of your maximum mana is converted to attack damage. ** Unique passive: Whenever your champion attacks, they gain 1 maximum mana (2 second cooldown.) Whenever your champion uses an ability, they gain 4 maximum mana (3 second cooldown.) Bonus mana caps at 1000. }} References Category:Mana Items Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Damage Items Category:Attack Items Category:Magic Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Mana Items Category:Mana Regen Items Category:Damage Items Category:Attack Items Category:Magic Items Category:On-hit Effect Items Category:Legendary Items cs:Manamune de:Manamune en:Manamune es:Manamune fr:Manamune pl:Manamune ru:Manamune